Kagome cousin job and her new love
by moonmj12
Summary: Kagome cousin is Yusuke and they hate each other. It is about how she founds love and how she founds out how much she and Yusuke have in conmon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN IY AND YYH

'That stupid Inuyasha' was the thought of a very pissed 16 year old. She has medium height black hair with dark blue eyes and is very beautiful. Her name is Kagome and she travels back and forth from the present to the 500 years into the past.

'I bet he is with that clay pot Kikyo' as Kagome thought that she frown even deeper. 'No No No I will not think bad thoughts'. You see Kagome was trying to do her Geometry Homework but was failing very badly. Thanks to her little brother he was kindly enough to get her homework from school that she missed for 2 months thanks to Inuyasha. She was working on question 16 when her annoying little brother told her that dinner was ready.

Kagome slide out of her chair and dashed down stairs to the yummy food that was ready for her when she heard her mother yell into the phone "What do you mean she has to go to THAT school". (During the rest of the conversation Kagome lost interest and started to chow down)

When Her mother never slyly said, "Kagome I've got some bad news…" "What?" Kagome said between bites. "Well you know your cousin ………… Yusuke……" Kagome mother was interrupted but Kagome yelling "You mean my pig headed stupid ass cousin…. I mean my lovely sweet cousin" Kagome finish calmly.

WITH YUSUKE

"I've got a very bad feeling that something very bad will happen" Yusuke said out loud "Whats going to happen "Kuwabara said dumbly. "You stupid idiot I said I have a bad feeling" Yusuke yell before he hit him across the head.

A/N Please review all I want is 2 reviews to post the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

2 WEEKS LATER 

'Ok it won't be that bad to live with him and go to school with we will just ignore each other' was the thought of nervous 16 teen year old looking out of a beat up old blue van widow. "Who the hell am I kidding there is no way I can stand that piece of crap!" mumbled the 16 teen years old. Her name is Kagome and is going to live with cousin for 6 months.

Flashback

"Well you because of all of your absents you are being transferred to Yusuke school and…. you have to live with him for 6 months" Kagome mother quickly finish the last part. You see Kagome and Yusuke don't get along very well because of an incident that happen a few years back (You will find out what happen in latter chapters). "WHAT" Kagome yelled standing up knocking the chair. Souta seeing her sister was glad that he wasn't Yusuke or even Inuyasha who was going to fight his sister on this. Souta quickly left not wanting to get in the middle of the argument.

An Hour Later

"Fine but if he says one word to me I will make his life a living hell." Was the finally thing Kagome made and stomped up stairs to pack and talk to Inuyasha into letting her go

It took about 2 weeks to convince Inuyasha and a lot of sits too. She promise that when she came back she would stay for 3 months without taking any breaks.

Now back to the car

'I hope Yusuke excused himself for when she reaches there' was the last thought before they pulled up to Yusuke apartment.

In Yusuke apartment

"I win! I win! Take that Yusuke. I'm the great Kuwabara MUH HA HA HA HA!" said a dancing Kuwabara. Yusuke was pissed off and told Kuwabara to shove it and that he wanted a rematch because HE cheated and that was the only way he could have won. And the argument went on and on. Which end in a fist fight between the two.

While that was going on Hiei, Kurma and lets not forget Youku where having a conversation. Well Kurma was telling Youko to shut up because every thing Youko said was either something about their sex life which they didn't have or he was trying to hit on Hiei who was close to ripping Kurma thort when the door bell rang.

Yusuke in a middle of a fight Got up very pissed and dashed to the door and yanked it and open saying "Who ever the hell it is leave us al-" when he saw who it was he screamed "YOU".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you much for the reviews and this chapter will be longer then the others not by much but they will get longer each chapter.

Kagome pov

'Don't hit him. Don't hit him. God damn it DON'T HIT HIM!' "What do you mean by YOU! I have a name you know it is Kagome KA-GO-ME, its not to much for your pee size brain to understand is it?" Kagome finished calmly, which look like it pissed Yusuke off more then when he saw her.

Yusuke pov

'What the hell is she doing her?' with that thought he asked her exactly that question before he would let her through the doorway. "What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? I going to live here for the next 6 months and go to your school during that time but is that to much information for your brain to handle." After Kagome finished her sentence had the look of disgust on her face and pushed her way threw Yusuke which made him madder and was about to tell her where she can live for the next 6 months and some other thoughts that should not be written or said. When the suitcase she left in the hallway when she pushed past him came up in hit him in a place where it hurt the most and flash of came before total darkness.

Kurma pov

"Ouch! I'm glad I'm not Yusuke right know" was the comment of a fox know as Youku who wasn't really feeling sorry for Yusuke and but was really thinking what a cute ass she had. When Kurma realize what Youku was thinking sighed and with that he could just ignore him when the thoughts of Youku walked right over to the corner he and Hiei was at. " Hello my name is Kagome and can you tell me why you hang out with trouble maker like Yusuke?" the girl in question politely said to them. Kurma the nice that he is said that Yusuke was not a troublemaker and that he was very good friends with him and al Hiei said "Hn" what a big surprise.

Kagome pov

'I can't believe that Yusuke has friends and HOT ones at that I mean look at them. Well the one at the couch isn't really that good looking but he would do' "Oh boy and here I hoping you were not some trouble makers and assholes as Yusuke is but to defend and say your friends well you must be" with that said she turn and went down the hall guess which room was hers out of the four doors. The first a bathroom the second one was empty and Kagome conclude that this was her room and she walked and slammed the door and her last thought was that there was only one bathroom in the house SHIT.

A/N So what do you think and when you review vote who you want Kagome to be paired up with and in the next chapter how life sharing a bathroom with someone you hate is like.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Yusuke Pov

'Maybe it was just a dream SHE cant be here, I mean she can't. Oh my god what the hell am I going to do, she is going to make my life a living hell and where the hell did she pick up those curse words she never said them to me last time we were together.' Yusuke just woke up and was going to the bathroom door and was about to open the door when Kagome came running out her door, pushed him aside and dashed into the bathroom and locked the door on Yusuke so he won't be barging in. Yusuke who stun be what Kagome did started to pound on the door yelling her to get the hell out that he was here first.

Kagome Pov

'Sucker' was the thought of kagome who just woke up. "Open this damn door," yelled Yusuke. Kagome was used to being yelled at because of Inuyasha just ignored him while she turned on the shower humming away. She too k off her pjs and took a nice LONG shower.

During school

Yusuke Pov

'That damn bitch took up all the hot water and what the hell is she doing at my school it is bad enough hat I have to live with her but I have to see her at school (when he comes) man life sucks' Yusuke was siting at the lunch table with his girlfriend Keiko and one of his best friends Kuwabara. He was sulking about Kagome and thinking of ways to get rid of her when he got a call from the spirit world about a half demon being loose.


End file.
